Attack of the Fangirls
by Bacon Powder
Summary: Percy learns just how deadly Fan Girls are. *note it was not on purpose for the word count to be 911* ONE-SHOT


**A.N: The following is a parody and I do not own any of the characters. Please do not kill me. **

**Percy's P.O.V **

Me and Nico were sitting at a cafe and before you start saying this is Perico it's not. Don't think I don't know what you fan fiction authors do here. Anyways Nico shadow travel us here because of something important.

"Ok emo boy what's so important?" I asked getting straight to the point.

He didn't react to it which scared me.

"Ok" Nico said after a minute. "Have you noticed how Annabeth looks at me like she's going to hang me?"

"Yeah actually." I said. Ever since Annabeth went to this sight call she looks like she's ready to bury Nico six feet under the underworld.

"Well apparently this sight is more crazy than I thought look." He said passing me his IPhone. I read what it said.

"OH GOD!" I said passing it back and shielding my eyes. "What person does that?!"

"Apparently there are these 'people' who take us as gay people and put us in what people call slash fics."

I was about to reply when a mob of girls came running.

"Oh crap!" Nico shouted "I thought we had more time!"

"What are those people?"

"FANGIRLS!" Was his only reply as he ran.

Very few things scare a son of Hades so I ran along. The fan girls were so fast that if they were chasing you, you would get a guaranteed six pack. Eventually they caught up to us and began tearing us apart it was brutal to say the least.

Luckily we manage to escape Nico had chunks of his shirt missing while his pants were about to fall off. My pants weren't in any better condition. The Fan girls ripped my shirt off and I had makeup all over my face. My hair was in a more messed up state than before. We were resting in an alleyway. Did I also mention that it was five minutes only?

"What was that? Are they human?" I panted

"Sadly yes those Fan girls are crazy ever since they began making slash fics about us they began chasing us. I can't believe they found us so quickly. The communities must have grown bigger than before."

"Communities?"

"Yeah there are tons of them about us."

I decided I was going to have a chat with Mr. Di Angelo later about how much he knows right now I was more focused on how to get out of here.

"You ready to shadow travel yet?"

"Not unless you have red bull with you." **(If you don't get it read my red bull chapter in my Chaos Remix fan fic) **

"Were trying to get out of here not start an international accident."

I walked out of the alleyway with Nico.

"There's Perico!" A Fan girl shrieked.

It wasn't until we escaped I found out what _Perico _was.

"Gods show mercy." I mumbled as me and Nico ran.

We ran back into the alleyway but was cut off by another mob of fan girls.

"What's next a freaking Helicopter?" I wondered.

I saw a fire escape and thought of a plan. The Fan Girls closed in I jumped up the fire escape and climbed Nico saw what I was doing and followed.

"C'mon." I mumbled

We made it up with the Fan girls in pursuit I tried to run to the roof entrance but fan girls popped out with a crazy grin on their faces. I swore under my breath and noticed I had no other escape and I was sure as Hades going to let these Fan Girls get me. I did the craziest thing that would no doubt get me a spot in therapy for the next three weeks.

I grabbed Nico's hand and jumped to the next building. As I landed me and Nico did a barrel roll. I heard some: "Aw" and "So cute!"

"Where do we go now?" Nico asked.

Fan girls were starting to go jump over.

"Do these girls ever give up?" I wondered out loud.

I didn't know if it was the summer heat or the desperation or just a combination of both but I jumped off the building. Crazy right? Luckily I landed on the dumpster. I got out groaning at the pain I was receiving from something that crazy. Nico jumped to landing on top of me.

I screamed a curse and pushed him off.

"What was that for?" I screamed.

"Sorry was aiming for the dumpster."

Not wanting to delay anything I ran off. We ran a few blocks before getting to my mom's apartment I took the spare key from the carpet and opened the door.

I knew my mom was out buying groceries since we ran out and Paul was with her. I picked some clothes threw it at Nico's face and took my shower. After I got out Nico went in. I sat down still exhausted even though I took a shower. Nico went out looking good as new.

"I think we lost them." I said.

"C'mon let's go back to camp."

Nico shadow travelled back us to camp. After that day I didn't went out of my Cabin as much...

**A.N: So hoped you like it. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry if this offended you in anyway. This was just for laughs and not meant to be taken seriously also... FIRST ONE SHOT! **


End file.
